One Favor Deserves Another
by Monkeybutt98
Summary: Pit and Zelda fight Peach and Mario. Pit defends Zelda. Zelda repays Pit. How? Read and find out! My first one-shot!


**I OWN NOTHING!**

**ON WITH THE MONKEYBUTTING STORY! :)**

It was bright and sunny day at the Smash Mansion. In the arena a Battle was about to take place.

Pit strode confidently into the Arena. He had a lot of pent up energy and was ready to go all out. He saw Zelda come out in her usual battle dress and couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful to him and some other male Smashers. Unlike the others, though, he liked Zelda for different things than just her looks. She was a smart, kind, and determined girl who never gave up on her friends. He had never met a girl with a purer heart.

"Pit," Zelda said, waving a hand in front of his face.

"Wha?" he said, snapping out from his daze.

"I asked'Are you ready?'" she repeated.

"Oh, yeah. Sure," he replied, blushing heavily

She just smiled and turned back to face their opponents.

**Items: On**

**Stage: Pokemon Arena**

**Contestants: Mario, Peach, Pit, and Zelda**

**Teams: Mario and Peach vs. Pit and Zelda**

**Stock: One**

_**Let the Brawl Begin!**_

Zelda immediately launched into action while Pit took to the sky to get a better sense of what he was working with. He landed on a floating platform and charged a Palutena's arrow aimed at Peach.

Before he could fire, however, Mario hit him in the back with a fireball. Pit lost the charge in his arrow, but decided to try again once he took out Mario.

They exchanged a few blows before Pit saw a pokeball item appear. '_Fitting'_ he thought as he glanced at the pokeball logo in the middle of the stage. He threw the ball down and a Latios came out.

It quickly flew around the stage, causing damage to both Mario and Peach. Zelda looked at Pit gratefully. She had been in a real bind when Peach got a Super Scope and was about to fire.

She saw a team healer item and quickly put into use. She felt its refreshing energy flow through her and judging by the renewed look on Pit's face, he did too. _'One favor deserves another' _she thought to herself.

**Field Change! Ice field Activated!**

The stage suddenly became frozen over and the ground acquired an icy sheen.

Mario and Peach had each managed to hold their ground, but the released Eon Pokemon had caused real damage.

Mario noticed a Smash Ball appearing near Pit and Zelda. Neither of them had noticed yet so Mario quickly dove towards it, his speed being increased by the smooth ice.

Zelda widened her eyes when she saw Mario heading towards her, but breathed a sigh of relief when he ran straight past her. Pit quickly noticed the Smash Ball behind him and realized what Mario was doing…too late.

Mario punched through the orb and prepared his Final Smash as he felt the power run through him. He let loose his most powerful attack…Mario Finale. An enormous wave of flames shot forth from Mario's hand, encompassing most of the battlefield in its destructive path.

Pit flew just out of its way, but soon realized that Zelda had no way of avoidance to get away from the flames with. He activated the Wings of Icarus and flew to Zelda. He landed, deactivated his wings, and put up his Mirror Shield.

Sadly, the shield was not meant to block Final Smashes and Pit ended up taking the blunt of the attack. Zelda, however, was protected completely and was staring at Pit, who was struggling to support the shield and withstand the flames. She had never seen someone sacrifice themselves like Pit was doing just for her. Well, no one except for Link, who she considered more of a surrogate brother and vice versa.

When the blaze finally stopped, Pit was struggling to stand. He felt a gentle, yet firm hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. He looked up to find Zelda looking down at him with an appreciative smile. He let himself sit down as she turned her eyes to the field.

Another Smash Ball appeared, this time, directly above Mario, who was helping Peach. The Hyrulian Queen smirked and ran straight towards them, using Mario's own tactic to reach the Smash Ball before they noticed it.

Neither of them realized what she was doing and hesitated out of fear of what Zelda was doing. The hesitated just a bit too long however as Zelda kicked straight through the glowing sphere.

She brought out her golden and charged an enormous Light Arrow. She let go and it shot straight at the two Smashers. Their eyes widened as it hit them and they were shot straight from the field.

Zelda helped Pit get up and guided him to the Infirmary, as the audience burst into applause.

**-1 Hour Later-**

Pit finally came out of the Infirmary after a thorough inspection by Dr. Mario to find Zelda waiting for him.

"Um, Zelda, why are you here?" he asked blushing heavily.

Without a word she walked up to him and gave him passionate kiss on the lips. As she pulled away she whispered _"One favor deserves another."_

Pit was frozen in shock. Zelda giggled at his dropped jaw and started walking away. Pit shook his head back and forth a couple of times before he could finally remember his name.

"Hey! Princess! Wait up!" he yelled, running after her.

**Hey guy and girls!**

**This is my first one-shot and I hope you liked it! I wrote it as a little celebration thing, because it's finally summer!**

**Check out my poll on my profile about which characters I should introduce next in my pokemon fanfic "The Veronian Life of a Teenaged Gallade" it ends May 30, 2012.**

**R&R**

**MONKEYBUTT FOREVER!**


End file.
